


heart strings [русский перевод]

by ReVybi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Study Date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReVybi/pseuds/ReVybi
Summary: – Д-Ж-Е-О-Р-Г? – Возмущённо выпалил Джордж, – Ты шутишь. В тот раз он был практически прав.Или, Дрим - бариста, Джордж - его любимый клиент, и они оба не умеют флиртовать.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	heart strings [русский перевод]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heart strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229484) by [meridies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridies/pseuds/meridies). 



***

– Д-Ж-Е-О-Р-Г? – Возмущённо выпалил Джордж, – Ты шутишь. В тот раз он был практически прав.

– Ты уверен, что он не просто плохо пишет? – С любопытством спросил Сапнап. – Ты же знаешь, все баристы плохо пишут. Это у них в крови.

– Нет, это нарочно. – горячо сказал Джордж – Я здесь каждое утро, и он каждый раз неправильно пишет. Это моя последняя капля.

Сапнап не ответил, и Джордж взглянул на него, увидев, что Сапнап отчаянно пытается подавить улыбку. Когда Джордж продолжил на него смотреть, Сапнап сдался и начал смеяться.

– Перестань смеяться! – сказал Джордж, не смотря на то, что Сапнап начал заставлять его улыбаться. – Это не смешно!

– Конечно это смешно, – заявил Сапнап. – У тебя самое глупое имя в мире, и ты расстраиваешься когда люди не могут правильно его написать.

Джордж сердито взглянул на него. – Моё имя не глупое. Джордж. Совершенно нормальное имя. И кроме того, – быстро сказал он. – Этот мудак правильно произносит имена всех остальных. Это просто моя ошибка.

Сапнап мудро кивнул. – Так значит ты ходишь и расспрашиваешь людей, совпадает ли их имя с именем на стаканчике?

Джордж застенчиво покраснел. – Я просто предполагаю.

– Что ж, – Сказал Сапнап. – Как на счёт того, чтобы предположить, что это просто ошибка?

– На прошлой неделе он написал Д-Ж-Р-О-Д-Ж.

– Я думаю, это очень похоже на то, как пишется твоё имя.

Джордж нахмурился. Он прищурился, глядя на бариста, который не обращал внимания на задний столик, за которым сидели Сапнап и Джордж. – Он издевается надо мной, я знаю.

Бариста налил чей-то латте и с улыбкой передал его через стойку девушке. Он не взглянул на Джорджа.

– Видишь? – возмущённо сказал Джордж. – Он пытается меня расстроить. Я знаю.

– Я уверен что он уже забыл о тебе. Он даже не знает, что ты существуешь.

Тем не менее, Сапнап откинулся на спинку стула и наблюдал за передвижениями бариста, как и Джордж. Оба напитка были забыты.

– Он довольно милый, – задумчиво сказал Сапнап после долгой паузы. – В стиле золотистого ретривера.

Джордж сморщил нос. – Его личность делает его уродливым.

– Как думаешь, он учится здесь?

– Он работает в кампусной кофейне, – сухо сказал Джордж. – Я уверен, что да.

Колокольчик зазвучал когда кто-то вошёл в дверь. Бариста перестал протирать стойку и повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать их с улыбкой. Джордж наклонил голову в сторону. Он думает, что бариста довольно милый. В том смысле, что щенок с мягкими ушами был бы милым. Он был в вкусе Джорджа, не то чтобы Джордж когда-нибудь говорил это вслух перед Сапнапом.

– Может ты его ещё увидишь, – Сапнап толкнул Джорджа локтем в бок. – Может быть в этом семестре вы ходите на одни и те же занятия.

По спине Джорджа пробежали мурашки. – Надеюсь что нет. Может его уволят. Тогда мне больше никогда не придется его видеть.

Как обычно, удача Джорджа была не на его стороне.

***

Было около восьми утра, когда Джордж вошёл в дверь кофейни. Он был обессилен (хотя прошлой ночью он спал семь часов). Его первый экзамен по математике в этом семестре будет через полтора часа. Джордж намеревался потратить все время на зазубривание. Год едва дошел до октября, и уже через месяц после начала семестра оценки Джорджа начали падать.

Что еще хуже, погода угрожала дождём - над небом висели тучи, зловещие и серые. До полудня весь кампус будет под водой.

– Один черный кофе, маленький. – Сказал Джордж затаив дыхание, нащупывая бумажник, а затем взглянув вверх.

– Конечно, – вежливо сказал светловолосый бариста, и Джордж проклял свою удачу. Бариста определенно узнал его. Сапнап ошибался. – Нужны сливки?

– Нет, – сказал он. – Без сливок. Без сахара. Обычный маленький черный кофе.

– Конечно, – бариста вынул из стопки стаканчик и спросил: – Как вас зовут?

– Джордж, – сказал он, и на всякий случай: – Д-Ж-О-Р-Д-Ж.

– Замечательно, – сказал бариста, предположительно написав ещё одну ужасную ошибку в имени Джорджа и полностью проигнорировав его. – Это будет стоить семь долларов.

Джордж побледнел. – Семь долларов?

Бариста протянул руку. – Заплати.

– Это черный кофе, – сказал Джордж. – Не может быть, чтобы он стоил семь долларов.

– Я учёл стопроцентные чаевые, – беззаботно ответил бариста. – Кто не даёт стопроцентных чаевых в наше время, правда?

Джордж нахмурился. Он вытащил из кармана мятую десятидолларовую купюру и положил её на стойку. – Отвали.

– Спасибо, – сказал бариста и протянул Джорджу напиток через прилавок. Он демонстративно не отдал Джорджу сдачу. – Держи.

Джордж принял это с благодарностью. Не смотря на стресс, кофеин всегда был чудесной вещью по утрам. Затем он заметил каракули широкими петляющими буквами.

Грегори.

– Да пошёл ты. – Вздохнул Джордж. – Кстати, это Джордж. Д-Ж-О-Р-Д-Ж. Ты знаешь, очень распространенное имя. Не так уж и сложно написать.

– А это Дрим, – сказал бариста, уже отворачиваясь. – Д-Р-И-М.

***

Дрим (Д-Р-И-М) снова стоял за стойкой, когда через две недели вернулся Джордж.

– Снова ты? – фыркнул Джордж. – Как ты можешь всегда быть здесь?

– Это моя работа. – мягко ответил Дрим. – Здесь я зарабатываю деньги.

– Мне почему-то кажется, что ты всегда работаешь, когда я здесь. – пробормотал Джордж. – Ты не ходишь на занятия?

– Все мои занятия во второй половине дня. – сказал Дрим. – Какой идиот выбирает занятия в девять утра?

Справедливо - признался Джордж сам себе. В начале семестра он предположил, что занятия в девять часов не могут быть настолько плохими. Его профессор математики и биологии сразу доказали что он не прав.

– Итак, – сказал Дрим. – Черный кофе, как обычно?

Его тест по математике прошел очень хорошо. В этот день Джордж получил хорошую оценку в классе: ровно 92 балла. Намного лучше, чем у остальных членов класса. Джордж был в достаточно хорошем настроении чтобы удивить себя, сказав: – Сделай мне что-нибудь интересное.

Дрим приподнял бровь. – Что-нибудь интересное?

– Что-нибудь не слишком сладкое или противное – поправил себя Джордж. – Мой друг сказал мне, что я должен попытаться расширить свою деятельность.

Дрим кивнул, сказав себе под нос: – Ну, он не ошибся.

– Я все слышу.

– Я сделаю тебе что нибудь вкусное, – сказал Дрим. – Не беспокойся об этом.

Джордж вспомнил разговор с Сапнапом раннее. Сапнап велел ему перестать беспокоить этого бедного бариста, а затем, усмехнувшись, сказал что он возможно запал на тебя. Вот почему он пишет твое имя неправильно. Ему нравится видеть тебя расстроенным.

Лицо Джорджа было достаточно горячим, чтобы пожарить на нем яйцо. Нет, он возражает. Он самый большой засранец в мире.

Сапнап засмеялся ярко и ясно, как колокольчик, яростный Джордж даже не взглянул в его сторону. Иногда он действительно ненавидел своего лучшего друга.

– Вот ты где. – сказал Дрим, и передал ему безобидный белый стаканчик через стойку. Он посмотрел на него с недоверием.

– Что это?

– Что-то интересное, – загадочно ответил Дрим. – Попробуй.

– Это же не яд, да?

Дрим произнёс с раздражением: – Это чай латте. Не будь таким осуждающим.

– Я не очень люблю чай, – Сказал Джордж себе под нос, но всё же попробовал. Он действительно был вкусным, но Джордж не собирался доставлять Дриму удовольствие, показывая что ему нравится. – Сколько стоит?

Дрим махнул рукой. – За счёт заведения.

– Ох, – удивился Джордж. Он привык к тому, что Дрим завышает цену за любой его напиток. – Спасибо.

– Неважно. – Пожал плечами Дрим. Его щёки слегка покраснели.

Джордж нахмурился. Он сделал ещё глоток латте, он действительно был хорош. Тепло проникало сквозь стаканчик в его руки и по всей груди. Все его тело было довольно горячим, хотя он не совсем понимал почему.

Вероятно из-за отопления. Наверное, да.

Он повернул стаканчик, чтобы прочитать то же самое на той стороне. В данный момент было скорее забавно, чем раздражающе видеть какие-то орфографические ошибки, которые придумал Дрим. На стаканчике написано Г-О-Г-И.

Джордж с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Он плотнее закутался в пальто и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он не повернулся, чтобы попрощаться с Дримом.

***

Ноябрь над университетским городком выдался свежий и холодный, три дня подряд принося дождь с мокрым снегом и градом. Джордж прошел через стеклянные двери кофейни, его зимняя куртка почти промокла. Холод пробирает до костей. 

– Вау, – Прокомментировал Дрим. – Знаешь, ты сегодня действительно отлично выглядишь в образе "мокрой собаки".

– Спасибо. – Фыркнул Джордж и направился к одному из оставшихся свободных мест сзади. Его любимым местом для учёбы была библиотека, но половина студентов в кампусе придерживались той же идеи при подготовке к экзаменам. Он сделал три шага в библиотеку, прежде чем понял, что там не будет лишнего места чтобы сесть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы закончить свою работу. Он слишком легко отвлекался на все, и обычно Джордж полагался на тишину, чтобы закончить работу. Он не знал почему вместо этого пришел учится в кофейне, ведь в ней было намного громче. Но что-то в этом месте его успокаивало.

– Как обычно?

– Минутку, – Пробормотал Джордж и продолжил разматывать шарф с шеи, снимая промокшее синее пальто, снимая рюкзак со спины. Его рюкзак громко упал на землю. Его книги были тяжелее кирпичей.

Дрим с любопытством оглядел его из-за стойки. Он подпёр подбородок рукой и повернулся.

– Бэд, – Крикнул он. – У меня перерыв.

Другой человек за прилавком поднял палец вверх. Джордж предположил, что он менеджер Дрима.

Дрим снял фартук, сложив его и бросив под прилавок. Он последовал за Джорджем к одному из столиков пастельных тонов в конце здания и сел прямо напротив него. Он взглянул на учебники, которые Джордж систематически вытаскивал из рюкзака.

– Готовишься к экзаменам?

– К сожалению. – Вздохнул Джордж.

– Какие у тебя занятия?

– Я изучаю информатику. – Сказал Джордж и Дрим вздрогнул.

– Отвратительно, – Сказал Дрим. – Зачем тебе это изучать?

– Мне нравится. – Защищаясь, пробормотал Джордж. – Это успокаивает. Это объективно.

– Так ты беспокоишься из-за этого экзамена?

– Нет, – Фыркнул Джордж, – Вообще я неплохо в этом разбираюсь. У меня просто есть этот нелепый урок Джина Эда который мне посоветовал пройти мой приятель, и я нихрена не знаю о литературе 19 века. Я сижу сзади каждый день.

– К счастью для тебя я изучаю английский, – Cказал Дрим, и Джордж приподнял бровь.

– Серьёзно?

– Конечно, – Сказал Дрим. – Кто твой профессор? Уинфилд?

Джордж покачал головой. – Лобанов.

Дрим поморщился. – Я учился у него на первом курсе. Если ты поднимешь какую-нибудь драматическую иронию в своих эссе, он тебя оценит. Обязательно упомяни феминизм, если пишешь эссе о Виллетте. Я уверен, что найду несколько учебных пособий, если они тебе понадобятся.

Джордж моргнул. Он на самом деле не ожидал какой-либо достойной помощи от бариста, которого он ненавидел на 50% – Это… спасибо за это.

– И твое эссе не должно быть хорошим, – Сказал Дрим. – Лобанову нравится, когда ты используешь его собственный анализ, который я лично считаю ужасным способом преподавания, но это неважно. Изучай свои конспекты. Ты ведь делаешь заметки, да?

Джордж со стыдом вспомнил свою тетрадь, полную каракулей, случайных почеркушек и не содержащую ни одной строчки, имеющей отношение к его урокам английского. – Конечно я делаю.

– Вау, – Вздохнул Дрим. – Все специальности "STEM" действительно глупы, да?

Джордж засиял. – Просто потому что ты не можешь сделать био-лабораторию, чтобы спасти свою жизнь-

– Спаси её, – Прервал его Дрим. – Пойду принесу тебе выпить, а потом мы вместе позанимаемся.

Джордж моргнул. Учится с Дримом?

– Если ты уверен. – Сказал он неуверенно, но его слова остались без внимания. Дрим уже заставил себя встать и крикнул через плечо на ходу.

– Что-нибудь интересное?

– Конечно. – Пробормотал Джордж и безнадёжно уставился на свои записи. Конечно Дрим мог бы ему помочь. Все английские ученики проходили этот курс в какой-то момент, это был один из самых простых курсов, и поэтому каждый брал его, чтобы выполнить свои требования Джина Эда.

Дрим вернулся через несколько минут. Он поставил стаканчик перед Джорджем, и Джордж не задумываясь попробовал его.

– Чёрт возьми, – Сказал он чуть не поперхнувшись. – Это ракетное топливо?

– В нём четыре стопки экспрессо. – Сказал Дрим. – Думаю, это то что тебе нужно.

– Я думаю это убьёт меня. – Сказал Джордж, но сделал ещё глоток. Он был кислым, острым и идеально подходил для учёбы. Дрим был прав - прошлой ночью Джордж проспал в общей сложности пять часов, и его охватила усталость. Этот напиток должен бодрить его на протяжении всей учебной сессии, и возможно, до самой ночи.

Он перевернул стаканчик из любопытства. На нём было имя Г-Е-О-Р-Д-Ж.

– Хорошо, – Сказал Дрим и постучал по записной книжке Джорджа. – Давай начнём.

***

На следующий день после окончания семестра Джордж ворвался в кофейню перевозбуждённый.

– Хорошо? – Сказал Дрим и наклонился над стойкой. – Как прошло?

– Отлично, – Провозгласил Джордж. – Ты был прав. Наше эссе было о Виллетте.

Улыбка Дрима была удовлетворенной. – Я так и знал.

– Наверное, я получил как минимум четвёрку. – Похвастался Джордж. – Может быть даже четвёрку с плюсом.

Дрим одобрительно кивнул. – Это прилично.

– Прилично. – Пробормотал Джордж. – Это самая высокая оценка, которую я когда-либо получал на уроках английского.

– Все благодаря мне, конечно.

Его тон был дразнящим. Что-то горело в груди Джорджа, яркое и теплое.

– Конечно, – Сказал он. – Я бы не справился без тебя.

Стоя так близко, когда их разделяла только стойка, было легко увидеть, насколько яркими были глаза Дрима. Они были зелеными, не так ли?

Дрим прочистил горло. – Итак, что ты хочешь выпить?

В этот момент для Джорджа было характерно сказать: – Что-то интересное.

Дрим кивнул. Он, вероятно, подозревал это. – На подходе.

Джордж смотрел, как он работает. На улице был ясный день: дождь, оставшийся неделями ранее, исчез за горизонтом. Деревья становились яркими, хотя половина их листьев уже исчезла. Кампус приобрёл оттенки красного и желтого. Под ногами Джорджа хрустели засохшие листья на всех его прогулках по классам.

Движения Дрима были ловкими и быстрыми. Казалось, он почти не осознавал, что делает. Джордж обнаружил, что уделяет особое внимание его рукам. Длинные и гладкие, как у модели. Джордж представил эти руки в своих и вздрогнул. Почему он об этом думает? 

– Вот ты где, – Аккуратно сказал Дрим и поставил стакан перед Джорджем. – Что-то интересное для моего любимого клиента.

Джордж сделал неуверенный глоток. К его удивлению, это не было чем-то ужасным, как на прошлой неделе, когда Дриму удалось заставить его выпить пенистое чудовище, которое было карамельным молочным коктейлем. Это было шоколадно, на вкус как мята, и в целом неплохо.

– Мне это нравится, – удивился Джордж.

– Хорошо. Я так и думал.

– Что это?

– Просто горячий шоколад, – Сказал Дрим. – С мускатным орехом и мятой.

– Это довольно вкусно.

– Это мой любимый напиток, – Выпалил Дрим. – Хотя, полагаю, сезонный.

Джордж взглянул на него. – Какие еще любимые напитки?

Дрим склонил голову. Он выглядел слегка смущенным. – Ты перепробовал их все.

– Серьёзно?

– Конечно, – Сказал Дрим. – Ты думал, что я просто делаю тебе самые непонятные напитки из меню? Я тоже их все перепробовал.

– Я так и думал, – сказал Джордж, хотя совсем об этом не думал. Руки Дрима лежали на стойке, напряженно постукивая. Джордж подумал, что неплохо было бы протянуть руку и удержать их. Были бы они такими же теплыми, как горячий шоколад?

– Итак, – Сказал Дрим, – Ты собираешься здесь учиться?

Джордж взглянул на время с сожалением. Его урок биологии должен быть через двадцать минут.

– Мне нужно идти, – Сказал он, – Но я вернусь сегодня днем, если ты ещё будешь здесь.

– Моя смена заканчивается в полдень.

– Ох, – Сказал Джордж. – Потом-

– Но в четверг утром я свободен.

Уши Дрима были ярко-красными. Сердце Джорджа ёкнуло в груди.

– Я буду здесь, – Сказал он, пытаясь говорить ровно, но безуспешно.

Часы тикали все ближе к часу. Ему нужно было идти, если он хотел успеть. С твердо запомнившимся обещанием утра четверга Джордж повернулся к выходу. Он был в четырех шагах от кофейни, когда взглянул на горячий шоколад в своих руках. 

Он повернул его. 

К его удивлению, было написано Д-Ж-О-Р-Д-Ж.

Под ним был номер телефона.

Джордж споткнулся. Он взглянул в окна кафе, но Дрим разговаривал с другим покупателем. Он решительно не смотрел в сторону Джорджа.

Щеки Джорджа загорелись. Он наклонил голову и попытался игнорировать образ лица Дрима, вспыхнувшего и мягкого, который вращался в его голове. Во рту был привкус мяты и шоколада. Любимый вкус Дрима. 

Он был рад своей успешной сдачи экзамена по английскому. Дрим только что дал ему его номер, у них было свидание в четверг утром, и этот день был одним из редких в середине ноября, когда солнце было высоко в небе. Оно было чистым и теплым на его коже. Облаков не было видно. 

– Безусловно, этот год обещает быть хорошим, – Подумал Джордж. Эта неделя должна была это доказать.

**Author's Note:**

> Ох, это было трудно. Но я вроде как справилась. Если вы нашли ошибки в переводе не стесняйтесь о них сообщить.  
> Также хочу всех поздравить с новым годом!  
> Спасибо за то, что прочитали. Не забудьте поддержать автора работы :)


End file.
